IGF::OT::IGF: STANDARDIZED RECHARGEABLE ELECTRONIC NICOTINE DELIVERY SYSTEM (PERIOD OF PERFORMANCE: SEPTEMBER 1, 2016 THROUGH MAY 30, 2019). CHANGE ORDER FOR DEVELOPMENT OF ADDITIONAL FLAVORS.